


『 ᴡɪʟᴅғʟᴏᴡᴇʀ』

by Diaphanousss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Why do I always write the saddest things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphanousss/pseuds/Diaphanousss
Summary: Do you remember when we made that promise?It was night, I was younger, you were there.You vowed in life that you would always be by my side, that we would be there for each other until the end of our days. We formed a pact that couldn’t be broken by the hardest of hits, that couldn’t be tainted by even the nastiest of schemes.You sprouted in my garden, a wildflower, unintentionally placed and unique compared to all the rest. You came out of the blue and took care of you, watched you grow from the ground tall and enchanting, your petals the hue of a captivating red-violet like a desert rose. We were inseparable until you began to shrivel and wither away like dust.You were always there for me.I wish you never left.If you were by my side one last time...Then I would've be able to tell you how much you meant to me.Yuugi recalls that mystifying night when he spilled his feelings out to the Pharaoh.





	『 ᴡɪʟᴅғʟᴏᴡᴇʀ』

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look! Another old fic from over a year ago that I never bothered to post! I guess I'll just have to post this one up along with the many other one shots I've never taken into consideration! Again, I do apologize for any mistakes. That gross habit of never properly proof-reading things is still apparent here... especially since this is old.
> 
> Music that this fic was inspired from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AwYI_BSyJI
> 
> Alright, let's get on with the show.

_ Do you remember when we made that promise? _

_ It was night, I was younger, you were there. _

_ You vowed in life that you would always be by my side, that we would be there for each other until the end of our days. We formed a pact that couldn’t be broken by the hardest of hits, that couldn’t be tainted by even the nastiest of schemes. _

_ You sprouted in my garden, a wildflower, unintentionally placed and unique compared to all the rest. You came out of the blue and took care of you, watched you grow from the ground tall and enchanting, your petals the hue of a captivating red-violet like a desert rose. We were inseparable until you began to shrivel and wither away like dust. _

_ You were always there for me. _

_ I wish you never left. _

_ If you were by my side one last time... _

_ Then I would've be able to tell you how much you meant to me. _

* * *

** _『 _ _ᴡɪʟᴅғʟᴏᴡᴇʀ_ ** _ **』** _

The temperature of the room chilled frigid in the midst of midnight, the stars twinkling ever so brilliantly in the night sky. The Game Shop had been closed a few hours ago and Sugoroku had decided to rest, the elder bidding his grandson goodnight with a kiss on the forehead and a little ruffle to his tri-colored spikes.

Yuugi laid in his bed eyeing the ceiling of his room cradling the Millennium Puzzle to his chest. He had been laying like that for quite some time. So many things had been surging through his mind, a dam had broken and let the wild streams of thoughts inundate him. 

_ ‘Can I really go through with all of this?’ _ His mind pondered. _ ‘The Pharaoh’s memories, the Millennium Puzzle’s secrets… all of this. it’s taking a lot from us. If I can just get through… think of a better way to get us past this,’ _ Yuugi’s violet eyes flashed with faltering determination as they fixated on the ceiling. He wasn’t too keen on this sudden shift in their journey.

Anxiety rooted from his heart like weeds. He was thinking too hard on this, he was shouldering all the weight to where his body began to tire from the exhaustion, his mind wore thin like soggy paper.

_ ``Aibou?`` _

Yuugi blinked and saw his other self, the other’s eyes a hue of an alluring crimson, his skin as white as the coating of a pearl. His spiky crimson tipped hair flared like fire. Yami was sitting at the edge of the bed carefully examining Yuugi, the gleam in his eyes flashed with concern for the youth. His frame emitted an ethereal lining adding onto his ghostly appearance. He must have sensed Yuugi’s radiating tension, the look of unease he gave was evident enough.

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” The teen brushed it off with his usual mellow voice and content smile.

This only seemed to perturb the spirit a little. Had his other self sensed the understatement?

_ ``Is it about my memories?`` _

He didn’t want to answer for his slight fear of worrying the spirit. “I’m worried about getting all of us through this. A lot of things have happened...” he downcast his eyes. “I’ve been constantly thinking what will happen after all of this.”

There was something in the air, something so tangible it was hard to let go. There was something else bothering him.

Yuugi sat woebegone in the presence of the spirit.

_ ``You know as much as I do that whatever comes our way cannot drive us from our original purpose, no matter the severity. Jounouchi has proven himself time again, even when he was enslaved under Malik’s control. He has the passionate heart of a true duelist, and our friends continue to stand by us no matter what. You should not worry for them; our friends are strong.`` _ There was a slight smirk in his voice. 

The tri-color haired boy tightened his lip. “That’s not what I mean.”

Tension pressed the atmosphere.

When Yami locked his eyes on the boy, he could see the truth dangling in the air. A heavy sensation weighing at their chests like weights. 

Unbeknownst to the anxiety radiating off him in waves, he still sought for an answer. 

Yuugi looked up into those concerned eyes the color of a passionate rose… Yuugi's were glossed with various emotions. There was one emotion that stood prominent above all the rest: sadness. Never had Yami seen the boy so full of woe and sorrow… his tears seeped like acid burning through skin. If the Egyptian were still alive he would be able to feel the massive throngs of emotions colliding in his heart.

“When all of this is over, what will happen?” Asked Yuugi. “When we get your memories back, what happens after that? What will happen to you?” The duelist couldn’t help the desperate worry dripping from his voice. 

_ ``Aibou,`` _ Yami knelt down to Yuugi’s level, _ ``Do you remember our promise? We vowed to always protect one another, and that I shall stay with you even if I don’t retrieve my memories. I said I’d stay with you -- I _ want _ to stay with you.`` _ His eyes locked onto Yuugi’s in pure sentiment. 

“I know - I know you did - I wouldn’t have it any other way,”

The constricting vines of anxiety pricked at his chest with its crotchety thorns. Yuugi opened his mouth and closed it so many times he was tangibly choking on his words. 

“But how can you really mean that?” he asked. “What if I lose you or what if you don’t remember me?”

He breathed out the air he didn’t realize he was holding.

The pharaoh took the other's hands and caressed them with the softest of squeezes. _ ``I won't forget you. I could never forget you for what you've done for me. You shouldn't worry.`` _

The boy remained silent. 

``_ Don't burden yourself with problems that aren't yours.`` _

“... But they're mine just as much as yours. I want to be with you every step of the way.” His eyes lit a gentle determined flame. “If we're going to do this, then let's do it together.”

As if he was there in flesh and blood - alive - Yuugi grasped his hands and held them with such strength -- with so much dedication, that it was beyond the spirit's anticipation.

“Don’t shut me away, don’t hide. Your life is as important to me as my own…”

_ `Yuugi…`` _

“Let me stay with you. Please. We’re a team, aren’t we?”

Young, prim and guileless were everything Yuugi embodied; the sweetness in his eyes pooling of a purple hue almost like the twilight sky. How had he been so careless to cast the boy’s worries and emotions aside, to not circumspect his worming anxiety? 

Yuugi clung to Yami, embracing him longingly. 

The spirit wasn’t alive but he inhaled in the same air as Yuugi.

He wasn’t capable of showing too many emotions but he poured his heart to Yuugi.

He wasn’t physically there, a ghost linked to a child through a golden prison, longing to be freed; but he could feel the pure presence that was Yuugi.

His life swayed on the generous vines of Eden. So fortuitous he was to have solved the puzzle, to be granted a friend he could truly trust, to be graced with love and attention from such a being. As puissant as the spirit of the puzzle was, his heart was warmed by the boy in numerous ways. His heart would sway at the mere thought of him; his happiness grew tenfold when he knew he could protect the boy, and to look into those beautiful round amethyst eyes and know he was safe by his side.

Their hearts resonated together like two luminous stars colliding; so bright and pristine with their soft light… 

...But they couldn’t stay like that forever...

When two stars collide they implode into an amorphous mess: a black hole. They would lose their luster and spiral down an empty path of regret until everything good is ground into dusted fragments. Like the common wildflower that pops from the ground in the strangest of areas and dies in the subtlest of ways. 

All the light that he possessed was skewed by reality’s vague surface.

Yuugi never wanted the spirit to leave. He felt so close… so attached to the man that he was bonded to.

He cradled the Puzzle as if it were fragile glass.

_ ``Yes, we’re a team,`` _reassured the spirit. _ ``You’re my partner and I’ll gladly go anywhere with you.`` _

They remained close. So close that if they were to retract even an inch they would sever. 

_ ``My irreplaceable partner…`` _

A bond that flourished in the most unpredictable of places. A seed burrowed in the soil of his heart, the seed that was already rooted in him since the day he met the Pharaoh and it would continue to grow till the end of their days. 

Beneath those intense garnet eyes was a deep bond sewn tightly with all the love and care in the world. A king true to his word. 

Their eyes locked onto one another. 

Carefully gravitating forward and closing the space between them their lips ghosted.

Yuugi closed his eyes and embraced the sensation encasing his lips.

They knew Yami only had a few months left before he was swept off to the world he came from. Right there, in that very moment, the two cherished each other to remind themselves of their whisking love.

* * *

** _『 _ _ᴡɪʟᴅғʟᴏᴡᴇʀ_ _』_ **


End file.
